


Lycoris radiata

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Blood and Injury, Dark, Gunplay, Infidelity, Jongin when he has silver hair!, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Watersports, dont be too alarmed by the major character death warning, happy ending kinda, its a dark fic just dont read it if these things sound upsetting, monster era Baekhyun!, monster era Sehun!, unreliable narrator? kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Friday's are date-nights. Little did Baekhyun know this would be his last...ORBaekhyun's boyfriend isn't who he thinks he is and their movie night takes a twisted turn with the arrival of an unexpected guest.





	Lycoris radiata

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> so I haven't really written this style of a fic before so please bare with me if it's terrible. Again just a WARNING, it is a dark fic with messed up stuff so please don't read it if you don't think you can handle it. Otherwise buckle in for this weird ride of a story.

 

 

The elevator ride seems extra quick tonight as Baekhyun happily exits the metal box upon the routine sound of a ding. Straining his arm carrying the bags of takeout he peeks at his watch, it’s just past six o’clock. _Perfect._ He still has enough time to get everything set up for movie night before Jongin comes home from work. Baekhyun reaches the door to their humble little apartment and wrestles with the keys to unlock the door while holding everything because who puts things down when you can just suffer and do everything all at once. When the door is finally open he lugs the takeout and his work belongings into the kitchen with a resounding huff. Its Friday though, he made it through the week and now he can relax and enjoy movie night with his boyfriend. Baekhyun is a little extra excited since Jongin mentioned having something extra planned as well, he has no idea what that means but he definitely needs to shower and put something cute on.

 

\--------

 

Baekhyun is just slipping into his cozy pink sweater, the one that Jongin says is his favorite on him, with a pair of boxers when he hears the soft closing of the apartment door. Taking one final look in the mirror with satisfaction he pads down the hallway in search of Jongin.

 

Rounding the corner to the kitchen he’s not disappointed. Clad in his formal work attire Jongin stands at the kitchen sink, tie loosened, drinking back a dripping glass of water. Baekhyun gulps at the sight.

 

“Hey Nini, how was work?” Baekhyun inquires perching himself in the entryway of their small kitchen.

 

Jongin finishes the last trickle of water in the glass and turns to his smaller boyfriend, immediately smiling at the others appearance.

 

“It was actually pretty good for a Friday in the office, but I’m still more glad to be home with you.” Jongin abandons his glass on the counter in favor of pecking his boyfriend on the lips. Baekhyun rests his delicate hands against Jongin’s strong chest and they lock eyes as he pulls back from the kiss.

 

“I need to shower real quick then we can eat dinner and watch that movie you picked out kay?” Jongin says nudging his nose with Baek’s.

 

“Of course,” Baekhyun smiles up at him.

 

\---------

 

Digging into the takeout Baekhyun can’t help but feel something is off. There's a strange feeling hanging in the air and it makes him feel slightly uneasy. Jongin seems to be fine though and hasn’t said otherwise so he doesn’t mention anything not wanting to put a damper on the evening. He just continues eating and making small conversation with Jongin while trying to unwind from the long week it's been.  

 

\-------

 

They’re cuddled close on the sofa about halfway through the movie when there’s a subtle knock on the door. At first Baekhyun thought he was imagining it because they aren’t expecting anyone, that he was aware of, but at the second round of slightly louder knocks Jongin notices and moves from the sofa to answer the door.

 

“Wait Jongin! Are you expecting someone?” Baekhyun whisper shouts not wanting whoever is on the other side of the door to hear.

 

“No but I’m just gonna see who it is, could be one of the neighbours or something.”  Looking through the peephole Jongin sees a tall young man.

 

“It’s just some guy, I’ll see what he wants.” He informs Baekhyun.

 

And there it is again, that uncomfortable feeling overtakes Baekhyun as a shiver runs through him. Jongin opens the door, Baekhyun closely behind. The man is tall and handsome, maybe a little rough looking but probably around their age which slightly eases his nerves.

 

“Hey.”

 

The strangers smooth deep voice sounds odd in the empty hallway. The boy looks to him and Baekhyun is met with piercing eyes as his mouth curves into a smirk. Baekhyun takes a small step away from Jongin and the front door. Jongin whips around to face Baekhyun, the last thing he feels is himself shoved backward and everything goes black.

 

\----------

 

When Baekhyun comes to the first thing he notices is how restricted he feels. Blinking his eyes open blearily he finds himself tied to a chair in their kitchen, limbs bound to the simple chair and tape covering his mouth. The second thing he notices almost immediately is Jongin tied to the other kitchen chair a few feet away facing sideways.

 

Baekhyun garbles out a noise that sounds so out of place in the silence of their apartment. Jongin’s response is a slightly delayed groan as he also takes in his surroundings mildly tugging at his binds.

 

What Baekhyun fails to notice is the subtle breathing of another person in the room coming from behind them. It's not until Jongin looks in Baekhyun's direction that he realizes they are not alone. Jongin’s obvious staring makes Baekhyun turn his head as much as he can.

 

Instantly Baekhyun becomes a deer in the headlights as he glimpses the stranger and recalls what happened before his blackout. The handsome stranger did this. Spinning back again he clenches his eyes shut and sucks in a breath trying not to panic. _Think Baek think, there has to be a way out of this._  Just as he is ready to ask _what the hell_ this guy wants he is cut off by the sound of boots against the kitchen floor and the sudden waft of cigarettes.

 

The tall boy comes sauntering into view, the dull thud of each step announcing his presence. Baekhyun is quick to find the source of the smell as it leaks out the amber end of the poison stick grasped so perfectly between poised fingers.

 

The stranger turns and pauses before Baekhyun. And if it wasn’t apparent before how small Baekhyun is compared to this boy, it was now that he is tied to this chair. Baekhyun makes no move to look the boy in the eye overtaken with fear.

 

He loses whatever composure he thought he had as one of the stranger’s hands grasps his chin tilting his face upward, so their gazes meet. Much to his dismay the boy is shockingly attractive, black locks sticking up as if he has two horns, dark kohl rimmed eyes, and pink pouty lips. _His eyes, those eyes._ Baekhyun feels like prey beneath the boy’s predatory gaze searing into him.

 

“Hello Baekhyun” he drawls taking a drag off the cigarette, exhaling the smoke into Baekhyun's face causing the boy to struggle in his grip. “My name is Oh Sehun” he smiles full and wide. Then Baekhyun is overwhelmed with the dreadful feeling from earlier, as his tiny frame begins to tremble.

 

“Oh sweetheart look at that you’re shaking,” Sehun muses as he bends closer taking in Baekhyun's scared expression. Angling his face mere inches from Baekhyun's he speaks in a hushed tone. “I just want to have some fun” Sehun informs darkly releasing the grip on his chin, “ _We_ want to have some fun, don’t we Kai?” Sehun steps away from him putting Jongin into view. The quiet boy is hunched in his chair, head hung as if asleep. Sehun approaches the other bound boy who Baekhyun realizes has been eerily quiet throughout this ordeal.  

 

Without hesitation Sehun straddles Jongin’s lap making himself comfortable. Baekhyun protests but the tape muffles his displeasure.

 

“Oh...jealous are we?” Sehun taunts while sliding a palm up Jongin's chest until it rests comfortably around his neck. Lips wrap around his cigarette for another drag, smoke curling out of his lips and against Jongin.

 

“How sweet Kai, he still thinks you’re his.”

 

At that Jongin slowly raises his head turning it in Baekhyun's direction until their eyes meet. The look in his eyes sends a new chill through Baekhyun’s body. Even through the tape Baekhyun can tell he has a smirk upon his lips. Sehun leans in and begins trailing kisses along _Kai’s_ jaw while one hand begins peeling away the tape. As the final corner is lifted, Kai turns to the boy in his lap and their eyes lock as the smooth honey of Jongin’s voice pours from his lips. “Hi baby.”

 

Before he can blink Baekhyun watches in horror as Sehun licks a stripe across _Kai’s_ mouth the latter parting his lips mouth open as Sehun raises the cigarette and extinguishes it against Kais waiting tongue. Sehun flicks the butt away and is met with a filthy kiss in return.

 

He feels like he’s going to faint, there's a twisted feeling in his stomach and a wave of helplessness washes over him like cold water as he watches the boy he loves passionately kiss this stranger. But he’s wrong, so so wrong. This isn’t the boy he knew. He is alone with two strangers.

 

\---------

 

Breaking apart from their heated make out they turn and look at Baekhyun. A mouse of a boy trapped by these two vultures.

 

“He is quite adorable Kai, we really chose well” Sehun appraises, eyes trailing over the small pale boy before them.

 

“Mmmm, he must be so confused though Sehunnie” Kai infers,” you should explain things.”

 

Baekhyun sits in anticipation as to some explanation of what is going on. A desperate look on his soft features.

 

\----------

 

“You see Baekhyun, Kai and I are The Twin Freaks...”

 

At those words Baekhyun is sure all the color has drained from his face. _No no no no this can’t be happening._ His reaction is all the boys need to know that he understands the situation.

 

He has heard all about The Twin Freaks. They have been making the front-page news every four months for the past four years. _The gruesome killing duo no detective in the country has been able to track down._ Every news headline flashes through Baekhyun's mind, every public announcement about this dangerous pair of murderers.

 

“...and we’ve decided you’re our next plaything.”

 

Tears well in Baekhyun's eyes as he understands his fate. _They’re going to kill me._

 

\---------

 

Eyes clenched shut, the silent tears spill down Baekhyun's cheeks as his mind uncontrollably runs through millions of thoughts and emotions. _Jongin is not Jongin. Everything I thought I knew about him is a lie. He never loved me. I’ve just been his prey. Everything we shared means nothing. These ruthless men are going to kill me, and I’ll be the next victim on the front-page news._

 

A muffled sob chokes Baekhyun’s throat and snot drips down his tape covered mouth. Staring at the men before him, hoping for a quick death but knowing that it’s impossible.

 

“Now now angel, don’t cry, you should feel special we chose you.” Sehun says happily, removing himself from Kai’s lap.

 

“After all, we deliver pleasure along with the pain,” Kai muses in Baeks direction “And I know just what you like.”

 

\----------

 

The room is quiet as Sehun removes his leather jacket letting it fall to the floor. He pauses for a moment a hand sinking into his pocket as he retrieves something. Baekhyun waits as the hand retracts holding a long black object, clearly a pocket knife. It unsettles him and the fear ebbs in again as his breathing becomes shaky. Sehun makes no move to use the blade as he kneels on the floor in front of Kai setting the knife down beside him.

 

Moving between Kai’s spread legs he runs his hands up and down sweat pant clad thighs. “I’ve missed you Kai, I’ve missed us” Sehun murmurs nuzzling into Jongin’s crotch.

 

“I’ve missed you too” Jongin bites out, hips rocking forward minutely.  A crushed feeling hits Baekhyun like a punch to the gut as the scene unfolds before him and he knows this is only the beginning.

 

Slowly Sehun lifts the hem of Kai’s shirt pushing the fabric higher as he leaves wet kisses all over Kai’s toned abdomen. He pauses once he reveals Kai’s pierced nipples and takes one into his mouth licking and sucking until the torture elicits breathy moans from Kai. Sehun switches sides before letting the shirt fall back moving to attach his mouth along Kai’s neck sucking red blossoms into the bronze skin. Kai’s breathing is uneven, and his eyes are delicately shut as Sehun finally reaches his lips making a show of the kiss, licking deep and filthy into Kai’s mouth the other biting his bottom lip. Sehun’s fingers tangle into Kai’s messy locks as they groan into each other’s hot mouths.

 

Baekhyun is so tempted to look away, squeeze his eyes shut and never open them again to avoid this pain, but it’s the fear of what might happen if he does that keeps them open. A few more silent tears fall as he struggles against the ropes binding him to the chair a small whine escaping his lips as the rope cuts into his wrists.

 

His little squeak is enough to draw them apart as they look in his direction he stops moving.

“Almost forgot our little mouse was here” Kai muses. Sehun drops back down mouthing at Jongin’s cock through his pants tongue leaving a wet patch in its wake. He keeps it going between nuzzling, mouthing and feeling along Jongin’s slowly stiffening cock. Suddenly he tugs at Kai’s waistband “Lift” Kai obeys and Sehun yanks down the sweatpants revealing no underwear and a half hard cock.

 

“Mmm are you gonna be a good boy and suck my cock Sehunnie?” Jongin says tone becoming more controlling.

 

“Of course, I love being a good boy for you” Sehun answers taking a handful of cock and stroking. His pink tongue peeks out as he licks the tip just teasing Jongin. Wasting no time, the tall boy sinks down mouth fully enveloping Kai’s cock taking it down his throat. He bobs up and down with moans and Kai releases small sounds of pleasure, bottom lip worried. Then when Baekhyun naively thought he couldn’t feel any worse, Kai’s head lulls in his direction and he is met with hooded lids and kiss swollen lips but none of it is from him. Kai lets out a moan then and Baekhyun can do nothing but sit there feeling ridiculous and exposed in his pink sweater riding up his thighs to his boxers. Baekhyun hangs his head as more tears fall, dripping onto his thighs.

 

“Baekhyunnie look at me baby” Jongin says voice sounding wrecked. Baekhyun doesn’t want to, he really doesn’t but there is something about Jongin’s voice that still pulls him in. Now it’s against his will. Baekhyun lifts his head looking at Jongin.

 

“There we go, look at those pretty eyes, you look so beautiful when you cry-” Jongin chokes out the last bit caught on a moan. _The audacity._ Baekhyun feels heat crawling under his skin as it takes refuge in his cheeks. Kai smirks at the sight and turns his attention to the boy between his legs. “Fuck Sehun, such a slut for my cock aren’t you.”

 

“Mmm always…” Sehun moans around the length. Retracting his mouth, he continues working the shaft in his hand the glide smooth from all the spit. “Your cock is just so perfect” he gushes then licks at the tip again smacking the swollen cock against his wet lips. “Can I make you cum now?” he asks innocently.

 

“Shit yes baby, make me cum with that pretty little mouth of yours, you look so good with my cum on your face” Kai breathes out. Sehun doesn’t hesitate, deepthroating Kai’s aching length sucking him and working him to completion. Baekhyun hates this, he feels disgusting, that's his boyfriend with someone else's mouth on his cock making him feel good. _He’s not your boyfriend anymore._ Baekhyun watches as Kai’s thighs clench and he cums ruining Baekhyun with a moan of his name.

 

“Fuck that was good” Sehun gasps wiping some excess cum from his face. “I’m gonna untie you now babe.”

 

\---------

 

Baekhyun watches as Kai stands from his chair pulling his pants back up, turning towards him. He feels strange all of a sudden, like something has come over him. He’s a bit more aware of his body stuck in this chair. There's a creeping heat in his veins, it settles into his bones. He feels his heartbeat quicken just the slightest as his breathing becomes slightly erratic.

 

Focusing on Kai walk towards him is strange as the edges of his vision blur. Before he knows it, Kai is upon him quite literally. The silver haired boy gently takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands thumbs stroking his cheeks as the small boy stares back at him blearily.

 

“Hi princess” Kai coos, “I think you’re starting to feel the magic now hmmm” he rolls his hips into Baekhyun and is met with a small whine.

 

It's hard for Baekhyun to gather his thoughts and stay aware of what the other two are doing. The rope on his skin is suddenly unbearable. Kai on his lap is a welcome sensation, but Baekhyun knows it shouldn’t be. _This is wrong. I shouldn’t feel this way. Shit what did they do to me._ Kai continues rolling his hips pulling Baekhyun away from his thoughts as a groan gets stuck in his throat. Kai begins to lift the hem of his sweater and he notices Sehun come into view watching them from afar. As soon as Kai makes skin on skin contact Baekhyun bites his tongue to hold back any sounds, but his body betrays him as he leans into the touch. Kai watches his every move and expression, clearly enjoying the inner war Baekhyun has going on with himself.

 

He runs his hands up Baekhyun's torso and across his pink nipples until they pebble, watching as Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. Kai drags his palms back down until they rest on Baekhyun’s lower abdomen and he pushes. Baekhyun’s eyes pop open glazed with panic.

 

“You drank a little too much water earlier didn’t you Baekkie?” Kai hums, pressing down again. “I’ll bet this little puppy has to pee, doesn’t he?” Kai continues, one hand moving to palm Baekhyun’s half hard cock through his boxer briefs. Baekhyun squirms and shakes his head knowing where this leads.

 

“Oh come on Baekkie, be a good boy for daddy” Kai presses harder and Baekhyun can feel his full bladder screaming for release. _This is so humiliating._ For a split second Baekhyun thinks Kai is going to stop as one hand pulls away reaching behind Kai’s back.

 

He’s wrong, very wrong and now more afraid. Clearly what Kai was aiming for as he reveals a sleek black handgun, running it down Baekhyun's exposed flesh. And that’s all it takes. Baekhyun whimpers in fear as tears collect on his lashes and he feels the warm wetness soak him.

 

“Aww what a good baby, fucking soaked” Kai says almost amazed as he runs a single digit across Baekhyun's clothed wet cock. He tucks the gun back wherever it was and climbs off the chair.

 

Baekhyun hates this. Can’t fucking stand it. His body is hot all over but aching to be touched. He’s disgusted and embarrassed. Breathing and heart rate intense as he feels anxiety creeping in. Tears rolling in rivulets down his pink cheeks.

 

Jongin leans into Baekhyun and places a kiss on his sweaty forehead. “I think it’s Sehunnies turn now, be a good little princess for Daddy he’ll be watching.”

 

_No no no no please no more._

 

\--------

 

Kai disappears behind Baekhyun. The rope at his wrists loosens but is quickly replaced by cool metal enclosing each wrist. His feet are freed, and Kai pulls him up from the chair. Baekhyun stands swaying a little at first as Kai pulls his piss-soaked boxers off leaving him exposed with skin still wet. Grabbing some scissors Kai hastily cuts off Baekhyun’s sweater and uses the scraps to wipe away the urine residue.

 

“I really did like that sweater” Kai huffs at the pile of scraps now on the floor.

 

Baekhyun stands in silence feeling like a prisoner in his own body, just wishing for escape. Kai grabs him by the shoulder pushing him in Sehun's direction as he leans back against the counter with the perfect view.

 

Standing from the chair he was occupying Sehun grabs Baekhyun by the shoulders to steady him. Sehun removes his t-shirt now, sitting back in the chair he beckons Baekhyun forward. Said boy falls to his knees before the demon in the chair.

 

“Now angel, you really should look me in the eye” Sehun says staring down at the trembling boy at his feet.

 

Mind reeling, everything in him slipping away but tethered to this final hour Baekhyun chooses to obey. He will obey, give in to every command for the last obscure sliver of him that clings to the hope that they’ll spare him mercy. He angles his face upward until he meets the unforgiving gaze of the man before him.

 

“Beautiful and obedient” Sehun leans forward and Baekhyun flinches slightly causing him to frown. A large hand cups the side of his face as they stare into each other.  They say the eyes are the windows to the soul but Baekhyun saw nothing, only the absence of anything redeeming. Nimble fingers peel away the tape from Baekhyun’s puffy lips and the taller leans in, just an inch between them.

 

“Kiss me?” Sehun offers, dark eyebrow quirked in challenge.

 

Like any desperate creature acting in fear Baekhyun does what he thinks he must.  Closing the gap their lips meet in an urgent embrace, Baekhyun giving Sehun what he wants. Sehun kisses back fingers lacing with Baekhyun's hair until he pulls them apart once again. Letting out tiny huffs of breath Baekhyun waits.

 

Leaning back in the chair Sehun gives his command, “Make me feel good angel.” And somehow that black blade is back in Sehun’s hand unopened, but ready.

 

\---------

 

Doing anything will be difficult with his hands cuffed but Baekhyun has no choice. With shaky hands he moves a bit closer and undoes the button and zipper of the taller’s jeans. He looks to Sehun as he gently palms him through his underwear, watching for any sign of displeasure. Moving along, Baekhyun's soft hands reach to pull out Sehun’s length and his eyes unintentionally widen at its size.

 

“Like what you see?” Sehun says smugly. Baekhyun stays silent instead fisting Sehun’s cock until it becomes harder. Once Baekhyun is ready he makes eye contact with Sehun again and takes a long lick up the underside and to the tip of his cock. He sucks on the head while stroking the rest, looking up at the monstrous boy through his lashes. Coating the cock with as much saliva as he can, which is proving to be difficult, he strokes Sehun more until the man is reacting with twitches and groans. Putting the cock back in his mouth Baekhyun sinks down as far as he can adding tongue flicks and sucking as best as he can manage. His eyes flicker every now and then to the looming blade in Sehun’s grip, it’s the only reason he hasn't stopped. Sehun begins to drive his hips upward stuffing his cock further into Baekhyun’s mouth and throat.

 

“Shiiit baby boy,” Sehun stops and pulls Baekhyun off motioning for him to stand, “I think it’s time for the main event.”

 

If it was possible Baekhyun is sure his heart started beating faster and at this point he is hoping that could just kill him instead. To no avail.

 

\--------

 

“Come here” Sehun says looking like he might devour Baekhyun. The only possible way to get closer is to sit on Sehun’s lap, so that's what he does. Sehun knocks the breath out of him with a hungry kiss, tongue delving into Baekhyun’s mouth swiping across his teeth. Sehun moves the kiss along Baekhyun’s jaw and down his neck until he strikes gold with a sweet spot that makes Baekhyun mewl pathetically.

 

Pulling away Sehun puts two fingers in his mouth coating them with spit. Sehun resumes sucking and kissing Baekhyun’s neck adding prodding fingers to his entrance. Baekhyun can’t relax so Sehun just pushes one finger in at a time each burning equally adding to his discomfort.

 

Once Sehun figures he’s stretched enough, though clearly not, he kisses Baekhyun while pulling his hips down onto his cock.

 

Feeling like he’s being torn in half Baekhyun releases a wail, but it’s muffled as a hand covers his mouth from behind. _Kai._

 

\---------

 

Too preoccupied with Sehun’s cock shoved up his ass, it’s too late by the time he realizes Kai now has a swift grip on the smooth black handle of Sehun’s knife. With one hand keeping Baekhyun’s mouth covered the other flicks the blade out, locked in place.

 

Panic strikes Baekhyun as the blade is lowered down to the skin of this thigh, Sehun continues to thrust into him and Baekhyun wails in protest.

 

“Has anyone ever told you you would make a magnificent piece of art? there is so much potential for this lovely blank canvas” Kai drags the blade across Baekhyun’s skin lightly, the next drag slices into his flesh as a trail of blood follows in its wake. Baekhyun wails into Kai’s hand as the blade moves down an inch making another cut and another. Kai switches sides making three more cuts across Baekhyun’s other thigh. Each one just wide and deep enough that they won’t be able to clot, Baekhyun losing blood by the second.

 

The cuts burn and sting as blood oozes out. Sehun’s hands slide from his hips down to the cuts as he runs his hands through the blood and over the wounds squeezing Baekhyun’s thighs. And he swears Sehun’s fingers feel like claws. The small boy releases another muffled cry as his legs are overcome with pain. Sehun brings one of his bloodied hands to his face, inhaling and smearing crimson on his nose and mouth. In that moment Baekhyun thinks he looks like a shark in bloody water.

 

Sehun pushes Kai’s hand away and grips the back of Baekhyun’s neck pulling him in for a kiss. Too overwhelmed to react Baekhyun lets Sehun kiss into his mouth with a coppery taste, hips now pounding relentlessly into his weakening frame. With a deep moan Sehun cums inside Baekhyun thrusting a few more times stuffing him full.

 

“Hold it in.” Sehun demands.

 

\--------

 

Kai pulls Baekhyun off Sehun and the boy is barely there. His skin is warm to the touch and sweaty, legs shaky and bloody, eyes red and puffy. _My pure little lamb._

 

He holds the boy by the waist, placing the others’ hands looped around his shoulders and hoists him up legs barely able to wrap around his waist.

 

“Jongin…...please….” Baekhyun looks up at him blearily. The silver haired boy carries him to the counter resting him atop it.

 

“I’m here baby” Kai presses their foreheads together.

 

“It hurts so much…” Baekhyun whimpers, bottom lip quivering.

 

“Let me make you feel better baby” Kai whispers, ghosting over his lips. Kai’s hands gently caress Baekhyun’s sides as he presses kisses to the languid boy’s lips. He can just barely feel Baekhyun kiss back. He moves to kiss on Baekhyun’s neck while grabbing his soft cock, gently stroking it. The black-haired boy lets out little breathy gasps burying his face in Kai’s shoulder. Slowly Baekhyun’s dick begins to fill. Kai drops down and takes Baekhyun in his mouth.

 

\---------

 

Baekhyun is so lost in the tangle of his mind and when Jongin puts his warm mouth around him he flinches legs wanting to close. He feels himself harden under Jongin’s ministrations and the beginnings of a warm feeling tighten in his gut. Kai pulls off and stands, pulling Baekhyun closer by the hips. Kai pulls off his shirt and pushes off his pants watching as Baekhyun looks like he might tip over at any second.

 

“Baek baby stay with me” Kai holds Baekhyun and lines himself up at his entrance before pushing in. It’s hot and sticky with Sehun’s load but Kai pushes in until he’s fully sheathed. Baekhyun groans at the sensation. “Be a good boy for me okay? I’m gonna make you cum.”

 

Baekhyun finds that Kai is being much too nice to him for someone who is a killer, and the thought unsettles him. _My Jonginnie._

 

They fuck slowly, Kai rolling his hips into each thrust as he aims for Baekhyun’s prostate. Eventually he hits deep enough and sparks a moan from the smaller, igniting something hungry inside Kai.

 

“Right there baby? You like that?” Kai pushes in with more force and Baekhyun thinks his legs are definitely numb from the blood loss. The stimulation he's getting makes it hard for him to keep quiet, not wanting to give Kai the satisfaction of pleasuring him but he supposes it’s too late for that anyway.

 

“Feel that princess? Your tight little ass taking me in so good.” They’re in close proximity foreheads touching and breathing the same air. The lewd comment makes Baekhyun keen and Kai presses a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. A few more strokes against his prostate and Baekhyun feels himself cumming white between them.  At the sight of Baekhyun’s release Kai cums and Baekhyun sees a flash of his eyes, something otherworldly.  

 

Kai pulls out immediately and backs away going to reconvene with Sehun. Baekhyun can barely hold himself up and stumbles off the counter falling to his hands and knees, head spinning. He unclenches and feels the sensation of warm cum dripping down his thighs. Then there is the thud of footsteps approaching him on the floor.

 

“I think we’re about done with you baby doll” it’s Sehun’s voice. He’s looming over Baekhyun staring down at the wilted boy.

 

In an instant Baekhyun is knocked to the ground, his arms swept out from underneath him. He rolls onto his side groaning. Sehun kneels down beside him and Baekhyun notices he is fully clothed now.

 

“But we can’t just let this angel fly, now can we.” With that, Sehun reels back his boot and casts it forward into the small boy on the floor over and over and over again. Baekhyun is sure it doesn’t stop until he feels a _crack._  

 

\--------

 

Too weak to resist Baekhyun lays helpless as the cool black blade meets his flesh for a final goodbye, slicing long cuts over his chest and abdomen.  He’s not sure if he can even feel it anymore, only aware it’s happening because of the blood everywhere.

 

\--------

 

Sehun grabs Baekhyun by the chin looking into the fading eyes below him.

 

“You’re the last, our final sin, to slay an angel” Sehun gruffly whispers, eyes examining the boy covered in red. Baekhyun just chokes out a sob, blood coughed up from his lungs painting his lips.

 

“We’re done here Kai” Sehun says rising from the floor eyes searching for something. Kai takes the opportunity to say goodbye to Baekhyun. Hovering inches above the boy hearing nothing but rattling breaths.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kai kisses Baekhyun’s bloodied lips and swiftly pulls away.

 

\--------

 

Baekhyun’s senses are starting to fail him, the only he hears is a _click, bang. Click, bang._ The sounds are loud enough it makes his ears ring, god he hopes someone else heard it.

 

\--------

Making a feeble attempt to move Baekhyun drags himself along the floor. He makes it a foot or two before his eyes slip shut, feeling so heavy.

\--------

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Please! Baekhyun! Wake up! Look at me! Stay awake!”

 

Baekhyun thinks the soft baritone sounds familiar. Barely possessing the strength, he manages to squint his eyes open just enough to see. There’s a large boy holding him, curly brown hair and soft brown eyes spilling streams of tears. _Chanyeol._

 

“Baekhyun! Oh my god! Please just hang on, I’ve called an ambulance they should be here any second” Chanyeol chokes out, cradling him close.

 

Baekhyun chokes out more blood, but there is the slightest curve to his lips. He isn’t going to die. They failed. He may be on the brink of death, riddled with more pain than he’s ever experienced, but he will not die.

 

 

_After all, the only way to kill an angel is with crimson lycoris._

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely left things a bit ambiguous or vague and only alluded to some things. If you have questions feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them.


End file.
